Far Less than Perfect
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: When Hermione finds Ron with another women she ends their relationship and runs off. After going to a Muggle nightclub she finds the one person who can ruin her night even more. Apart they're both less than perfect but together they are far more. Rated T for drinking.


**AN: Here is my Round Two entry for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition! I hope you guys like it! **

**Based off the song lyrics:  
"Drink the poison lightly  
'Cause there are deeper and darker things than you I know,  
'cause I've been there too."  
from I'm Not The One by 3oh!3**

**Prompts used:  
"I can honestly say that I do not care."  
Less than perfect  
"Fear is only a verb if you let it be."**

"Ron!" I screamed walking into our flat. There was no response. "Ronald!" Where was he? I could not believe that he had forgotten our anniversary, for the third time since we started dating no less. We had planned to go to dinner as soon as I had gotten off of work and he forgot. "RONALD WEASLEY!"

Suddenly there was a crash in our bedroom. I stalked over to the door and threw it open.

And there he was. My boyfriend, the man who I thought I was in love with, lying in bed with Lavender Brown.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed sitting up.

"How dare you Ron!" I screamed. "How could you possibly do this?!" I gestured to him and Lavender tangled in the sheets. "And on our anniversary no less!"

"Mione it's not what it looks like!" he cried rolling out of the bed.

I made a noise of disbelief and said, "I doubt it." I turned on my heel and moved out of the bedroom.

"Hermione I'm sorry!" Ron called as he walked out of the bedroom with only a sheet wrapped around his waist.

"I can honestly say that I do not care. This is the last straw Ron, we're over," I told him before opening the door to our flat, walking out, and slamming it closed behind me.

I could feel the tears start to run down my face. I quickly wiped them with the back of my hand. I took a deep breath before walking away from the door. I moved quickly and avoided making eye contact with anyone. Once in a safe spot I apperated away.

When I landed I was in front of a muggle night club in downtown London. At least I was dressed to be here seeing as I never changed from the dress I was wearing to go to dinner.

I would have gone to Harry and Ginny's house to talk to them, but I didn't want to see anyone related to that redheaded family right now. I walked in and sat at the bar.

"What can I get for such a pretty lady?" the bartender asked.

"Martini please," I replied thinking of the strongest muggle drink I could.

"Right away," he replied moving to mix the drink. A minute later he came back with drink in hand. I took it gratefully and took a sip. The mix was strong but it was exactly what I needed.

I listened to the music coming from the large speakers at the front of the club as I sipped my drink.

"Hello can I get a gin and tonic?" someone said sitting next to me.

I looked over at the man. He was good looking from what I could see. He was tall, had blonde hair and lean body. He was wearing black slacks and green button up shirt.

"What are you looking at?" the man growled at me turning to face me and I knew that I had been caught staring.

I met his grey eyes and gasped."Malfoy?" I asked confused.

"Granger?" he asked equally confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Having a laugh," I told him sarcastically. "What does it look like I'm doing? Same as you I suppose."

"What trouble with the Weasel?" came the reply as he turned to get his drink from the bartender.

"Actually yeah," I told him. "And I don't need crap from you to make my life even more miserable right now so if you'll excuse me." I threw some money on the bar before hopping off my stool and going to walk away.

"Wait!" I heard from behind me. I turned. "Let me buy you drink."

I was in shock. Was Draco Malfoy actually being nice to me, Hermione Granger, mudblood extraordinaire? This I had to see. I walked back over to my stool and sat back down.

"What's your poison?" he asked me.

"Martini," I replied him. He nodded and told the bartender. After about a minute my drink came.

We drank in silence for a few minutes before he finally asked, "So what does bring you here?"

I snorted. I turned on my stool to face the dance floor. "I walked in on Ron with Lavender Brown after he forgot our anniversary was today," I replied. I took a long swig of my drink. I was finally starting to feel the numbing effects of the alcohol in it.

"So things finally turned bad for little Miss Perfect," Malfoy said snidely.

"I'm far less than perfect Malfoy," I replied. "And things don't seem to be all that better for you."

"No, they're not," he sighed out.

I was taken aback by this comment. Malfoy was never one to openly admit his feelings, especially to someone like me no less.

"Astoria loves another man and broke up with me."

"Oh Malfoy I'm so sorry," I said laying a comforting hand on his arm. I was shocked that he didn't shrug me off.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you Granger?" he asked.

I let out a laugh and said, "No. Ron and I just weren't meant for each other."

"How're Potter and Weaslette?" Malfoy asked with what seemed to be actual interest. I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or if he had actually changed from the time I knew him in school.

"Good, getting married soon. Not all that shocking though," I told him turning around to place my now empty glass on the bar top.

"Suppose I'm not getting an invite to that," he said with a small chuckle. I felt my heart beat faster at the sound.

Wait, what? I wasn't supposed to be attracted to Malfoy. But then again Ron had Lavender now so what the hell?

"You could be my plus one," I told him.

Malfoy gave me a shocked look.

"What? We're both single, I have a plus one, and there is no way I'm going by myself." Now I was sure that it was the alcohol talking.

"Now you're just being crazy," he told me getting us both another drink.

"Why? Scared Malfoy?" I teased him.

Wait! Was I now flirting with ex-deatheater Malfoy. And did I really just invite him to Harry and Ginny's wedding? Oh she is going to kill me.

Malfoy scoffed and said, "Fear is only a verb if you let it be."

"So I'll take that as a yes," I said brightly. "I'll owl you the information later. But for now you can walk me to the door." I jumped off the stool again and only wobbled a little bit. I felt Malfoy's arm go around my waist to steady me. "Guess I haven't drunk this much in some time."

"You only had three," he said. I gave him a look. "Right Miss Perfect. Let's go back to mine seeing as Astoria moved out and I'm sure you don't want to go back to yours." I gave Malfoy another disbelieving look. "I have a spare room you can use, don't be so offended Granger," he told me throwing some money on the counter and leading us out.

"Ever the gentleman Malfoy," I said with a giggle and a hiccup.

"Call me Draco," he said right before apparating us away.

Draco. I could get used to that. We landed back in his posh flat.

Draco led me back to a room that was completely made up. I gasped and looked around at it. "This is amazing," I said sitting on the bed.

"Glad you like it," Draco said with that smirk of his. "My room's down the hall. Call if you need anything."

He moved to leave but I grabbed his wrist to stop him. He looked at me with those amazing stormy grey eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered. "For everything."

"No problem," he replied shrugging my hand off of him. But I wasn't letting him go that easily.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him back. I stood so that I we were face to face.

"Why weren't you ever this nice in school?" I asked.

"Because we were on different sides then. Now we're in the same place," he replied.

Suddenly our lip crashed together. I didn't know who kissed who but I didn't care. All I could think about was the amazing feel of his lips on mine.

I knew then that Draco was the one for me.

And sure we were both less than perfect but together we made up for it.

**AN: I hope you guys liked it! And good luck to any other quidditch players reading this! **


End file.
